The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent it is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.
Liquid crystal displays to which thin film transistors (TFTs) are applied have been widely used in various consumptive electronic products. A thin film transistor-type liquid crystal display is mainly constituted by a thin film transistor array substrate, a color filter array substrate, and a liquid crystal layer. Multiple thin film transistors arranged in an array and pixel electrodes each configured in correspondence to each thin film transistor are disposed on the thin film transistor array substrate to constitute pixel structures.
However, in response to various consumptive demands, sizes of liquid crystal displays to which thin film transistors are applied already have a lot of variations, and applications thereof from small sizes to large sizes all have been gradually developed. When a display with a large size is applied, and is designed to have high resolution, a design rule of a pixel structure process seems to be tougher. In view of this, as the design rule becomes tougher, when there is an unexpected situation in the process, display quality of the display will be affected.